A Love For Developing Powers
by VioletDream13
Summary: Lissy is a student at cross academy whose shadow takes the form of Kaname Kuran. There are unknown reasons to why this is but Kaname is not the only one trying to protect her. As the story begins to unfold the whole of Lissy's world changes. Especially as some characters become more powerful. My first fan fiction ever! please review and favorite and i don't mind critics! :)
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Fan fiction: Kaname and Lissy

Chapter 1 

He caught my eye as I walked down the hall. He always looks at me like he is almost, admiring me. I don't care how many girls scream for him, his eyes say something different (not that I look into them.) To me he is just another student in this school. Another stupid and arrogant boy. Yet he always looks at me in such a way... Nope not going to work o me.

"You know there are girls who would give their lives to get Kaname to look at them like that."

"I know but he isn't mine and I'm not his, a look from him will not change that."

"Whatever, sorry Lissy."

Kaname's POV: 

"Lord Kaname, why do you look at her so?"

"i want to protect her, I could not bear seeing harm come to her."

"But why?"

I always try to make her look at me. She isn't like the other girls. She doesn't desire my heart, my love. She does not fall at my feet, craving my attention. I thirst for that.

"But surely Lord Kaname..."

"Please. Go no Ruka. I need time to think."

One day she will fall into my arms. I know it. I can tell. She is different and because of that, her heart seems impenetrable. But I do not doubt she will fall for me.

Lissy's POV: 

I can see him, right through my dorm window. Every day he sits their, on a bench, under an old oak tree below my dorm window. Always in the same place. Always so he can see me. Like he's either protecting and or watching me. It's weird but at the same time...intriguing.

"Lissy?"

"Uh, hmm?"

"Are you sure you have no feelings at all for him?"

" Beth, please. I thought we agreed..."

"OK, OK calm down. Hey you are always gazing out of your window. What do you find so interesting out there?"

" First, I do not gaze. Second It's only some groups of ...erm... birds."

" Yet you find biology so boring?"

" It's different, these are real not some stupid picture in a boring old textbook."

"Fine, let me see..."

"NO!" I said, hastily closing the curtains. Beth then 'apologized' and left the room. When she was gone and the door had shut, I eased open the curtains.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

VK Fan Fiction 

Chapter 2: An unexpected invitation 

Kaname's POV: 

"My lord Kaname, you are back early?"

"Yes Aido, does that trouble you?"

"No, lord Kaname, not at all. It's just you are not normally back so soon."

" I felt my presence caused some...worry"

"Where were you lord Kaname?

I walked away. It is not yet time to tell him where I go. I feel that it would raise to much curiosity in the night class. Besides, I only left for her sake. She was for once, I think, protecting me. Maybe deep down, she does not yet know her true feelings.

NEXT DAY

Lissy's POV: 

"That concludes class for today. Lissy, please can you come up here a minute?"

"Yes sir."

"I believe the headmaster requested to see you in his office."

"I will go there now, sir."

I wonder what the headmaster wants with me? I don't recall getting into trouble. So it must be a mistake, unless it's something good.

**Knocks**

"Head...headmaster?"

"Ah Lissy, come in."

"Am I in trouble sir?"

"No no, quite the opposite."

"What?"

"You have received a letter." He said as he handed me a creamy colored envelope. He told me to go and read it in my dorm, and see what it says. So I left his office and headed form my dorm, then perching on my bed, I carefully prized it open.

_Dearest Lissy, _

_I request you please join me at the moon dorm tomorrow night. A party in honor of Aido Is taking place. I would love for you to attend. _

_From Kaname Kuran _

The letter had a slight scent of roses and the handwriting was beautiful. Of course he probably only signed it but I wonder why he asked me? I have no interest in him or any of the night class. Maybe that's why. I won't be a bother to them if I'm not a screaming fan girl. What will I wear? I'll need to ask Beth if she has something I can borrow.


	3. Chapter 3

VK Fan Fiction 

Chapter 3 

Lissy's POV: 

"So are you going to go?

"I don't know Beth, I mean it's weird and I'm sure I can find something else to do."

"But you should go..."

"Every girl in the day class will hate me."

"So? Screw them all!"

"No thanks. Plus I have nothing nice to wear."

"Yes you do." she walked over to the closet and peered inside. "see you have this turquoise blouse and you could wear it with this white skirt. Sorted."

"Yeah but..."

"Please go, for me?"

"OK fine. But I am not asking out Aido for you." she blushed and threw a pillow at me.

Kaname's POV: 

"is everything how you want Aido?"

"Wha- uh yes lord Kaname."

"Good, then I will go and get ready."

"Um lord Kaname? Who did you invite?"

"Lissy"

"Is that wise? I mean bringing a human into a party full of vampires?"

"It is only the night class, we can trust them. Besides she will be under my protection for the night."

Lissy's POV: 

I'm sitting on the end of my bed, staring at the clock. The door will knock soon I hope. Kaname sent Ruka to pick me up, so that I don't have to go alone and whatever. i'm hoping the party goes ok.

I jumped when I heard the door.

"Ah Lissy, are you ready?" I nodded.

Kaname's POV: 

"Lord Kaname, Ruka has arrived with Lissy."

"Thank you Takuma." approaching the door I smiled, ready to welcome her.

"Lissy, welcome to the moon dorm."

"Thank you Kaname, it's um lovely."

"May I say your outfit sparkles in the moon light?"

"Uh thank you?"

"Would you like to sit down?" he said, patting the space next to him. Oh great it's only a two seater bench.

"Oh it's no trouble..."

"No I insist."

Lissy's POV

Kaname is nice I suppose. It's kind of him to compliment me and offer me a seat, but for a party it is such a weird atmosphere. Some of the other guests are looking at me like I'm a meal...

"Would you like a drink? Or maybe something to eat?"

"A drink would be great."

"Ruka? Could you come over here please?"

"Yes, lord Kaname?"

"Can you get me and Lissy a drink please?"

"I will, lord Kaname." she turned, flouncing her hair in my face, headed towards the drinks table. I wonder why everyone calls him lord? It would be rude to ask. hmm. I guess it's because he is dorm president.

"Your drinks."

"Thank you very much Ruka." Kaname said whilst passing a glass to me. I slowly sipped the sweet red liquid, it tasted a bit like sugar strawberries.

"Hey guys! Come on, it's my birthday! Who wants cake?!" I jumped up, squealing.

"Oh yes please!" Looking at Kaname, I realized I had startled him and he had dropped his drink. Oops. The cake was a soft sponge with lemon flavoring, a bit sour but I thought I shouldn't say that. When I finished and stood to place my plate on the table, I caught Kaname's eyes. They were trained on me. Had been for the whole evening so far. It made me shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, I will be adding other character's POV's too it's just I needed to build up the story first :) Chapter 5 will be when it starts to get more into other characters.**

VK Fan Fiction 

Chapter 4 

Lissy's POV: 

"Look Kaname, I should be going."

"I'm sorry. Are you not enjoying the party?"

"Yes it's great, but it's getting late and I have school tomorrow."

"OK, that's fine. Ruka? Could you escort her back?"

"NO! Um it's fine Kaname."

"Whatever you wish, goodnight Lissy."

Walking back gave me time to think. About everything that had happened tonight. Kaname's kindness, the atmosphere, all of it. Being there didn't feel right. I can't say I enjoyed it, but I didn't hate it either. I'm sure Kaname is trying something. Something on me.

Kaname's POV:

"Are you alright, lord Kaname?"

"I sense Lissy found her um presence unnerving."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she knows something is up." I stared out the window. Ignoring Ruka's further attempts at conversation. I need to work out my next move. The party did not have the effect I was hoping for. If anything, I have blocked her out more. I must find a way to convince her, to really think about what she wants.

Lissy's POV:

"Lissy? Ugh come on, wake up!"

"hmmm? Ugh Beth" I rolled over, stuffing my head under my pillow.

"It's not like you were out late last night. So, what was it like?"

"I don't know. Casual."

"Casual?"

"OK slightly formal."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Do you enjoy annoying me?"

"Lissy. You need to get up."

"No, because i'm not going to school today."

"why?"

"I was given the day off"

"Fine, be like that. I'm off. Bye!"

"Whatever. Bye"

"Oh and Lissy? A present was left for you."

"OK...thanks.

I got up to inspect the gift. A bunch of roses. Kaname had sent them, a thank you for last night. What? He must just be glad I actually went or something. I filled a vase with water and placed the roses in it. After making my bed I decided I would spend the day outside in the sun. so I grabbed my uniform from the closet.

Kaname's POV:

"I have not seen her all day."

"I'm sure it is fine lord Kaname."

"I hope she isn't avoiding me."

"I have reason to believe the headmaster gave her the day off."

"Due to a late night and nothing else I hope."

Lissy's POV: 

The water in the fountain is ice cold. The sun is shining over me, as I pearch on the edge of the fountain, reading a book. There are birds pecking around my feet as well as birds singing in the trees. There is a slight breeze as I look up towards the bench Kaname normally sits on. I know it will be empty, but I still look. It reminds me of him. Everything does. It's getting annoying.

"huh?"

A rose dropped onto my page.


	5. Chapter 5

VK Fan Fiction 

Chapter 5 

Ruka's POV :

Hanabusa was the last one to arrive. Even though he came in swiftly after Akatsuki, he was still technically late.

"Ruka, why did you call a meeting of the night class during the day?"

"Because Kaname is out, as usual, and any other time he would be here."

"so I'm guessing from that response, you gathered us to talk about Kaname" Akatsuki butted in.

"Yes, to be exact, his um new found love." Hanabusa looked towards me in anger.

"Ruka, he is purely looking out for her. Like he would for any other student." A voice came out from behind us.

"Oh Hanabusa, can't you see?"

Shiki had appeared in the doorway. He was not officially invited to this meeting, for I don't trust him. I don't particularly trust Rima either, but I had to invite her.

"I know lord Kaname very well and he has at least shown some affection for this girl." Rima got up from the sofa she was curled up on and walked over to stand by Shiki.

"Shiki is right, you can tell by the way he looks at her. His eyes always flicker red just before he sees her."

"And he bought her a present."

"No way Akatsuki! Lord Kaname bought them as a thank you. He would not fall for a human."

"Who said love? Hanabusa, I think you need to accept..."

"No Ruka. I won't!" After that he stormed off. One by one we left the dorm, as the conversation disintegrated. Not long after, Kaname returned to the dorm.

Lissy's POV:

I stared at the rose for a while, taking note of all it's beauty and detail. It was the perfect shade of maroon, even though it had no stalk, it still glimmered in the sunlight. I don't dare look up, because I know what I will see. His signature move is roses. It's his symbol, especially to me. I focus on my book a bit longer, but finally give up and raise my head. Looking straight ahead, not even turning my head to see behind me.

"Kaname? What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask if you liked your present?"

"Yes, the roses were beautiful, they are in a vase on my windowsill now."

He reached out and picked up the rose from my book. Fixing it in my hair, above my left ear. I didn't flinch, but I didn't want a rose in my hair. I was tempted to pull it from my hair and stamp on it. But I have already been rude to him by not facing him whilst talking.

"There, you look lovely, Lissy."

"Kaname I'm sorry but I need to go." I shut my book and quickly walked away. I did not look at him at all during that conversation. I don't even turn to look at him now. I know he is watching me, and I need to get away.

Kaname's POV:

I can just see her as she disappeared back into the academy. Her chestnut hair flowing in the light breeze. She keeps walking forward, not turning back. I try to focus on her but i'm to weak. Weird. I have not be in the sun that long and I was fine a few minutes ago...An electric field surrounded me, making me and a nearby tree go all static. Rima.

"Hello Rima, what do you want?"

"I saw you, with her." her voice went high pitched and romantic. "fixing a rose in her hair..."

"Stop it Rima, there is no need for this."

"I would be careful what you do Kaname." A crack appeared in the fountain out of my anger.

"Go Rima, there is no need for you to be here." she gave a slight laugh and walked back towards the moon dorm, dropping the feeling of static around me.


	6. Chapter 6

VK Fan Fiction 

Chapter 6 

Rima's POV:

I approached him cautiously. He is always moody. Not grumpy or bad tempered, just moody. He has a look of 'don't come near me' but we are all used to it now.

"Shiki" He turned and faced me.

"What news Rima?"

"I spoke to Kaname. He definatley has his eyes on that girl. He's gone all romantic over here."

"OK"

"Is that it? Your not telling anyone else?"

"Why would I? There is no need." He turned away from me again. So I knew he was done talking for now.

Hanabusa's POV:

"Lord Kaname, lord Kaname!" Why won't he face me?

"Lord Kaname!" He is not replying either. If I keep running like this towards him, I will run into him. I opened my mouth, ready to shout again. No words came out. Finally I gave up, and turned back the way I came.

Beth's POV:

"Lissy?" She had burst into the room and was now sitting in the doorway. "Are, are you ok?" No answer. There was a small whimpering sound, like light crying. "Do you want to be alone?" I asked cautiously. She looked up at me. Her face. The left side of her face was bleeding. She had deep cuts all down her eye and cheek. So I gently approached her. "...Lissy?" I reached out. She moved her head away. Slowly I got up, slid out of the room, easing the door behind me.

**a few minutes earlier**

Lissy's POV:

I felt better once I was back inside. Purely because it meant I was away from him. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I keep walking. So I can put as much distance as I can between me and him. "OH" I had bumped into Phill (his full name is Phillip Smith, but everyone calls him phill.) We came from different ends of the stairs and seemed to have collided.

"Sorry Phill. I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's OK. Where are you going?"

"Um...um, my dorm."

"Your dorm isn't this way."

"I got lost." I said sarcastically.

"Really? Well I'm sorry for intruding your little adventure."

"Shut up. Stop trying to be clever, it doesn't suit you."

"Yes well I will remember to fit your standards next time you forget to use your eyes" He stomped on the stairs as he said it. The wood groaned from beneath him. These staircases are old, it wouldn't take much force to smash them up.

"How dare you? It's not my fault you came hurtling down the stairs!"

"Well at least I don't get lost in a school I've been in for 3 years!" He snapped. I hate fighting with him. It started recently, when he started hanging round this other girl. Ever since, we have been arguing all the time we meet. We used to be as close as anything. Now look at us. I pushed past him. He stuck his foot out, making me trip. Flying me through the air, falling face first onto the staircase. The sudden weight of me breaking, smashing part of the staircase. Jagged bits of wood sliced through my face, agony settled in. I saw blood. Lots more then I should be seeing. I looked up at phill. Even he didn't mean for that to happen. I think. He just stared at me, like he was in shock. I dragged myself to my feet and headed for my dorm. Slowly I made it back, forcing the door open before collapsing onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

VK Fan Fiction 

Chapter 7 

Kaname's POV:

"My lord Kaname..."

"Ruka, I know."

"It's seems to be causing the vampires of the night class some distress."

"Ruka, It's only blood. It's not the first time."

"I know how you feel about it Kaname."

"You don't know anything."

"But the blood that has been spilled."

"What about it?"

"It smells..." She paused and sniffed the air, closing her eyes, taking in the scent before smiling indulgently. "Sweet, almost fruity. All the night class students are getting restless, craving it."

"Ruka, there is some work I need to attend to know. I want you to gather up all the students, try to calm them. Make sure none of them leave the dorm."

"Of course lord Kaname."

She rushed out. Even I am finding the scent...irresistible. It's just so...wait, i'm sure there is only one person whose blood could cause that effect on us. On me. Lissy. I rushed out. Pushing past everyone. I followed the scent, tracing it to the main hall staircase. There was blood dripping onto the floor and part of the staircase was smashed into pieces. Was she attacked? I bent down and dipped my finger in the blood. A flash of images showed me her fleeing from here, and Phill. So he is the reason why the smell of blood is wafting down through the school. I started running again. Into the grounds where I knew Phill would be. I ran right up to him, pinning him up up against a nearby tree, grabbing his wrists.

"How dare you attack a student and hurt them!?"

"Kaname, I'm really not in the mood. And what is it to you? Your president of the night class not the day class."

"Phill you will listen to me."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"If you ever lay a finger on her again..."

"What Lissy? So are you her bodyguard now? Ha anyway, she did fall pretty bad, even I wasn't expecting her to smash her face."

"Yes and when she was lying bleeding and broken on the floor, you still didn't help her."

"I got lost in the moment, I was in shock." I gripped his wrists harder. Looking back through his memories of her. Showing him.

"Get off me Kaname!" He wriggled free of my grip and walked of to join some other boys like nothing had happened.

Phill's POV:

I hate Kaname for showing me up like that. I don't get his problem. No actually his problem is that he is to protective. I swear when he was shouting at me, memories of her came back. Memories I thought I banished from my mind. Ugh now I can't stop thinking about her and...NO. Pull yourself together. Ban all thought of her, NOW!

Lissy's POV:

I opened my eyes again. I still feel dizzy an unable to move. I was now lying in the doorway. Drifting between being awake and falling back unconscious. I think I'm loosing to much blood, the cut must have been deep. Light headedness and double vision is probably not a good thing. Feeling myself drifting away again, my eyelids slowly start to drop. I just manage to make out the sound of someone coming towards me, calling my name. "Kana-" And then I was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 8

Kaname's POV:

As I got closer to her, what I saw got worse. She was laying in a small pool of blood and seemed unconscious. She was loosing to much blood to quickly. I stumbled into her bathroom and grabbed a towel. I knelt down, gently pressing it to her face. That should slow the bleeding for a few minutes. I picked her up. So she laid in my arms, whilst I carried her to the nurse, calling for the chairman.

It's a good thing you brought her to us now Kaname. Much longer and she might have...well... I know. She will need to go to hospital to recover, I told the nurse to call an ambulance. Chairman? Yes May I take some time away from school to stay at the hospital with her? Will you be able to manage? I mean all that time in the sun and all that human blood being near you? I will be fine. You can send me my work and I will pack extra blood tablets. Please chairman. She will need someone there to explain what has happened. Someone she trusts. Does she trust you? I looked him right in the eye and said yes. Even though she probably doesn't. The chairman looked at me for a while. He knew I was lying but agreed to let me go anyway.

Hanabusa's POV:

Did you hear the news? Lissy has gone to hospital! I think Kaname went with her, I wonder why? We know Hanabusa, we all know. Oh well you could have told me sooner. When will he be back? That I don't know, until he does Takuma will be in charge of the dorm.

Lissy's POV:

I slowly came round. Where am I? Everything is so white and clean. Oh God. I'm dead! Wait, no there are other beds across the room from me. I attempted turning to look to the side but the movement sent a wave of sharp pain through me. My eyes swooped down to see my arms. One of them had a tube colored red, inserted in my fore arm. The shock of seeing it made me loose consciousness again. What seems like endless night mares later, I awake. Looking down, I noted the tube had gone. Cautiously I moved my head. No pain. There were curtains drawn around me, they cut me off from the rest of the room. A tray laid at the end of my bed, it looks like someone has used it recently. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a shadow next to my bed. I face it. Leaning over into the light it revealed the face of Kaname. Great, that's all I need.

Lissy? Are you awake? Y-yes. apparently not speaking for a while makes your brain forget how to do it. Your very brave. OK how old am I? I mean do I look like a 4 year old to him? What happened? Your face. It was cut very deep. So you were brought to hospital. I've been waiting here for you ever since. A mirror rested on a table next to him. I reached for it, staring at my reflection. I looked fine apart from the ugly mass of stitching on my face. Rest Lissy, they will let you leave as soon as they think you are ready.

Kaname's POV:

She laid back down and went to sleep. I took hold of her hand, gently squeezing it. She looked so beautiful with her chestnut hair spread around her pillow. A lock of her hair was falling across her eye. I tucked it behind her ear. To my surprise she very lightly squeezed my hand back. So lightly I thought I imagined it. But I didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 9

Lissy's POV:

It's my first day back at school since my hospital break. According to Kaname, I've been off for 2 weeks. But he might have lied, I mean I don't really want to take his word for it. Returning to school is going to be weird. It's not like it's my first ever day of school but after basically sleeping for however long I know it will feel like that again. What's weirder is how Kaname is always there, How he follows me everywhere. We were brought back by the headmaster last night. When he saw I was OK, he ran towards me like I was food. I had to doge out of the way before he crushed me. But he drove us back and I went to my dorm to unpack my stuff. "Lissy! You are back! How are you? Are you ok?" I walked up to her and lightly slapped her round he face.  
"Hey! What was that for?"

"Well thanks for your help!"

"What do you mean?"

"You left me! You didn't even call for help"

*pause*

We both started laughing out loud. "Haha oh I've missed you Beth."

"You to Lissy. So how is your face?"

"Doesn't hurt at all."

"That's on hell of a scar across your eye."

"Yeah the doctor says it will most likely never go."

"Cool"

"I know" I started to unpack and Beth helped. When we were done we climbed into our beds and I told her about the joys of hospital before I fell deep asleep. In the morning, when i woke, Beth had gone. I don't know where but i assume she has a reason. I grabbed my uniform from the closet, and headed of to class. As i walked down the halls to class, other students were staring at me. I actually didn't care, I quite liked all the attention. Entering my class i brushed past Phill. He was looking at me but turned away when he saw I was looking at him. Whatever kindness i felt for him before. Has been replaced by hate.

Ruka's POV:

"Lord Kaname has returned."

"So she survived then?" Akatsuki asked.

"I mean judging by the amount of blood that was spilled..."

"Akatsuki! She is fine, only a scar remains. Says Kaname."

"So you've been talking to him?"

"So what if I have Hanabusa?"

"How come he talked to you?"

"Technically he didn't. I overheard him talking to the chairman last night." Rima came up to me.

"He was gone for weeks."

"What lord Kaname does is not our business."

"But it's not right!"

"Oh just stop it Rima!"

"Ugh whatever Ruka, what do you know anyway?" She stomped out the room. Shiki followed her closely. Anyone could tell she is planning something. Maybe even against Kaname.

*next day*

Beth's POV:

I know she has been gone a couple of weeks, but does she really have to act like she has never been at school before. I do feel a bit sorry for her, having to walk down corridors being stared at. Of course she doesn't care. All she cares about is staring into space and not paying attention. So I nudged her elbow. "Lissy."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, What?"

"Just because you only got out of hospital last night, doesn't mean your allowed to stop paying attention in school."

"Yes mum. Besides I never pay attention anyway." She stood up so suddenly, her chair tipped over.

"Lissy? Come back!"

"Bethany! Sit down!"

"But sir!"

"I said SIT!"

"Yes sir."

Lissy's POV:

I ran back to my dorm, collapsing onto my bed. I can't be bothered to cope with lessons, I need a break. Any minute now someone will come hammering on my door telling me to return to my lessons. I need to get away. I opened up the window, climbing up onto the windowsill. Knocking the vase of roses onto the floor, without a second thought I jumped. Bouncing off a tall tree and landing on a balcony 2 floors down. I misjudged my landing a bit, hurting my ankle but i'm fine. I looked over the edge, watching the sun start to set. So many questions running through my mind. Pain in my head ( clearly I'm not fully recovered yet.) Slowly I sank to a sitting position in the corner of the balcony, so no one could see me.


	10. Chapter 10

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 10

Kaname's POV:

The moon shone in the sky. I've grown tired of the night class's questions about Lissy. So I decided to take a walk around the grounds to think and get some space. The stars are shining above me, everything around me reflecting their light. Naturally I looked up to Lissy's dorm window, but it was open. The curtains flapping wildly in the wind. For some reason my eyes turned to the balcony below, where a shadow was perching in the back corner. I got onto it's feet and hopped onto the edge. Lissy? Her hair flying crazily in the wind. Her emerald green eyes reflecting the moon light. I shook my head. What is she doing up there?

Lissy's POV:

I should head back inside. It's getting late and very dark, no matter how bright the moon is. I stood up straight. Instantly my hair caught the wind and went wildly out of control. I stood still for a moment, just to get a glimpse of the stars before I headed inside. Then I jumped up to the edge of the balcony, surveying the trees below, whilst balancing on my toes. Before I knew it, I had jumped. Propelling myself off the nearest tree, flipping to the next. Swinging of a branch a landing on my two feet on the ground. I think I did well for a height of 3 floors. No injuries or anything. Then I saw him. He was watching me. Again. Turning, I ran back into the Academy.

Kaname's POV:

I commend her acrobatic skills. The way she gracefully flew through the air. Especially from that height. I had no idea she could even do that. At least I know another of her hiding places for when she disappears. After she landed, she looked to her side. Flinching, she took off inside. I focused my vision to try and see who it was she was running away from. But from this angle, I couldn't see who it was.

Phill's POV:

I didn't realize she was there until she landed not that far from me. It looked like she had jumped from somewhere up high. Maybe a tree? Who knows. Anyway I was on my way back to my dorm after speaking with the headmaster. When she landed near to me, she looked exactly at me. Looking almost shocked she ran away. I don't think she liked the idea of being watched, particularly by me.

Hanabusa's POV:

"He's gone! Lord Kaname isn't here!"

"What?"

"Akatsuki, he isn't here."

"How do you know?"

"I went to speak to him but he wasn't in his room."

"Maybe he's gone to talk to the chairman."

"He would have told us."

"Look Hanabusa, if he's gone out, then it's his choice not to tell us."

"Well were do you think he has gone?"

"Probably to stalk that girl again."

"Do not insult Lord Kaname like that!"

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"Fine..."

"Oh and Hanabusa?"

"Yes?"

"Don't bother trying to find him." he said as he rolled over, stuffing his head under the pillow. After a lot of thinking, I finally decided to do what he said. It's never really a good idea to argue with Akatsuki. Besides it was starting to get sunny outside and that only makes me cranky. How lord Kaname can stand it I will never know. It must be a pureblood thing.

**Right so that's chapter 10! I hope you guyz are still finding it interesting and thanks for your messages and reviews etc they are really helpful. So I want to ask how you think the story is going? What do you think will happen next? And is 12 chapters to many? Let me know and keep reading! thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 11

Lissy's POV:

I opened the dorm door and yeah, she was waiting for me.

"So where have you been then Lissy?"

"Out."

"Well you don't say."

"Look it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Where do you keep disappearing to?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters to me!"

"BETH! Just chill ok?"

"No not until you tell me where you go!"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"Um, because i'm your friend and we tell each other everything."

"Well then that's where your wrong!" I stomped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Normally I would storm out the room, but it's late, past curfew and either Kaname or Phill are probably outside. Listening at the door.

Takuma's POV:

"Hey Ruka! Is lord Kaname in?"

"Yes, he got in a few minutes ago."

"May I speak to him?" I tried pushing past her but she shoved me back and stood in my way. Blocking me in all directions.

"Look Takuma, I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, are you his formal messenger now?"

"No I'm just simply loyal and when he came in he told me to make sure no one disturbed him."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. No. Well he did."

"And he told you to be his personal room guard?"

"No! I um volunteered."

"Ruka, you are so clingy! You only do things like this because of how you feel towards him."

"No I don't! How dare you insult me like that!"

"Um Ruka? You may want to keep your voice down. Lord Kaname is only on the other side of this wall." I smiled at her. Walking away, leaving her fuming with anger.

Kaname's POV:

Last night seems to be all I can think of. I need to know who that person was. I can't think whilst Takuma and Ruka are at each others necks. Oh good. They have stopped. After closing the curtains I sat on my bed. Head in my hands. The sun is coming up. Day classes will be starting soon. Lissy will be getting up around now. I need to talk to her.

Lissy's POV:

Beth had left for class already so I finally left the bathroom, laying out my uniform on my bed. I started to get changed. I put on my skirt and pulled up my socks. Before I took of my pj top, there was a knock at the door. Great. I'm standing here half dressed. I opened the door just a crack.

"Um hello? Lissy, are you busy?" I opened the door more.

"Phill! You pervert!"

"Hey wait!"

"I'm in my pj's!"

"I didn't know!"

"Fine. Hang on." I quickly grabbed my top and changed so I was in full uniform before opening the door fully.

"What?"

"Lissy...I'm sorry."

"For what, stalking me?"

"No, for everything that happened. Between us."

"Right, but why now?"

"Because it's only recently..."

"Look I need to get to class, we can talk another time yeah?"

"OK."

"Do you want to walk to class with me."

"Fine." Right now I'm just confused. Why is he suddenly so sorry. Oh I bet that girl left him or something. Or maybe last night. He saw me but, what could that change. Unless he thought I was being suicidal?

"OK class please get out your excersise books." we walked into class as he finished.

"So I see you have decided to join us today." Just as I was about to lie, making some stupid excuse. I was interrupted.

"Sorry sir, we had to take a detour to the headmaster."

"Um yeah! Yes we did."

"Smooth Lissy, real smooth." Phill whispered to me.

"Oh shut up." I whispered back.

"Well take your seats! We haven't got all day." I took my place next to Beth.

"Are you and phill friends?"

"I really don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! so this is the final chapter of a love for developing powers :( but don't worry there will be more! yay! so message me if you want me to do a sequel and as a spoiler the title will be 'Now it gets serious' but before i do the sequel i am going to do a bit of hunger games fanfiction first ok? anyway enjoy! **

* * *

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 12

Kaname's POV:

I saw her through the window. She was reading a book, but I couldn't tell whether it was work or just pleasure. She cocked her head to the side, looking towards the window. Swiftly I moved out of site of the window. I entered the room, standing closely behind her.

"Hello Lissy."

"Huh? Oh um hello Kaname."

"Are you after something?"

"No, I just want to talk."

"Um OK. she placed a bookmark on her page and shut the book fiercely."

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to know, if everything was alright."

"Why?"

"Please, just answer the question."

"Kaname, I'm fine."

"Thank you, remember you can always talk to me." I turned, facing the door. Just as I was in the doorway I paused and said..

"You know Lissy, that scar really shows the true evil beneath you. Without destroying the beauty of..."

I broke off and reached my hand out to her. She looked at me, puzzled. I clenched my fists then walked out the room, Returning to the moon dorm. I passed Ruka as I got to my room. She opened her mouth and I increased my pace. Entering my room, shutting the door behind me before Ruka had time to speak.

Lissy's POV:

I clenched my fists as I stood up. Ugh Kaname. Just his name causes a shiver to go down my spine. It's the way he acts towards me. What does 'true evil' even mean? And why all the questions if I'm OK? He isn't my freaking psychologist! Grabbing my book I walked out. Great, now i'm stressed and my head is hurting. I clutched my head as I entered class.

"Ah, Lissy. Good your back. Did you get everything you need?"

"Yes miss. All the research I need for my project."she gestured for me to take my seat, which was now between Beth and Phill. He had recently asked if he could move next to me to help keep an eye on me.

"Where did you go this time then?" Beth asked. "Yeah where were you?"

"Guys, please not now."

"You will have to tell us where you keep going sometime."

"Why should I Phill?"

"I mean your so wrapped up in my life that you forget you have your own!"

"What...?"

"Ugh just keep your nose out of my business!" I stood up, knocking my chair onto the floor. Sorry. Miss. I forgot something. she let me go and I stomped out the classroom. I reached my dorm and locked the door, shutting myself in the wardrobe. Head in my hands, a tear crept out of my eye. The shoes underneath me are uncomfortable but I don't care. It's the only place I can be alone now.

Beth's POV:

Phill lent over. "What?"

"Why does she keep storming out of class like that?"

"I don't know."

"But your her best friend."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she tells me stuff."

"I focused back on my work."

"What's that?"

"What? My work?"

"No that thing you are drawing." Oh no. "You and Aido forever?"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously? You fancy Aido?"

"No I don't!"

"Really? Yeah right I believe you."

"Well you fancy Lissy!"

"Do not."

"Yes you do, stop lying." the end of class bell went and I left Phill.


	13. Chapter 13

VK Fan Fiction

Side story:

Training:  
"Alright Night class the Day class have left for their trip, so we can begin!"

"Chairman, why must we do this?"

"Because, my dear Aido, I like to keep tabs on the extent of your powers."

"So that's why we have been dragged out here in daylight."

"Now now Akatsuki, I need to do this. And it gives you a chance to really prove yourself!"

"Ugh"

"Kaname will help me set up challenges for each of you to overcome."

"If we are going to do this could you at least stop acting like a 5 year old in a toy store."

"Ruka..."

"Kaname?"

"Please do not question the Chairman, he is only doing his job."

"I'm sorry lord Kaname."

"Well now come on! Line up along the the path!"

"How old do you think we are?" Rima said sharply.

"So then students, who wants to go first?" they all stood there looking down at the floor and nudging each other.

"Um...Kaname! could you maybe set an example?"

"Of course."

Kaname's POV:

He placed a large statue of a lion in front of me. He told me to relax and use my power in my own time but try to use it to my full extent. I wanted to prove myself to him, even though I didn't need to. So I need to get angry. I need to think of the worst thing ever. Hmmm. Lissy, kissing Phill. In less than a second, the statue crumbled into pieces no bigger than breadcrumbs. The vampires gave me a round of applause, while the chairman jumped with joy, frantically scribbling down notes in his notepad.

"Well done Kaname! Next! he shouted."

Hanabusa's POV:

OK then I'll go next. Get it over with. Brilliant! The chairman led me over to the lake. So see how much of the lake you can freeze. I glared at the lake. In an instant it froze. I turned. Locking all the trees, ground and other student's feet in ice. I took a small bow, they all looked at me like I was a child. Before I could say anything, all the ice caught fire, melting away, the ground soaking up the water. Akatsuki was clearly bored of standing still.

"well done!"

Rima's POV :

Ugh. I'm tired of waiting around like this. I stepped forward and raised my hands. Using them to create an electric field around all of us, making everything go static. As I dropped it, Rima shot me look before turning to the headmaster. She was using her powers on him. Then Shiki stepped up and basically smashed up an entire wall opposite up with a flick of his blood whip.

"Right so last but not least Takuma!"

Everyone turned to look at him. He smiled but looked anxious before walking away from us. Maybe we will never know his power. But the chairman didn't care and dismissed us to return to our rooms.

**Right so sorry this was such a short chapter but I have been busy with school work and stuff but this was just a little side story I thought i'd add but the next chapter will carry on with the main story :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**so technically this is the first chapter of the sequel but as you lot all followed and Favorited this story i decides to just carry on with this one. i deleted now it get's serious and transferred all the chapters from it to this story. sorry if you liked them being separate but this is my most popular story so yeah. enjoy :) :)**

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 14

Kaname's POV:

I was returning to my dorm when he purposefully crossed my path.

"Hello Phill."

"Kaname..."

"How are you?"

"Don't play nice Kaname."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I know what you are. I've always known. Vampire."

"That's a very big accusation-"

"Shut up! I've seen vampires before, I know they exist. I know what all the night class is!"

"Oh that is a shame."

"I won't let you hurt Lissy. I won't let you turn her into one of you." I laughed. Not hysterically but more of a light chuckle.

"Phill you don't need to worry honestly."

"I'm serious Kaname, you will not drain the life from her."

"Hmm I sense a spark for her. Very deep in your heart."

"What...?"

"You used to look at her so, whatever happened?"

"None of your business."

"And yet after all this, you think she will trust you more than me?"

"It doesn't matter who she trusts."

"Oh I think it does. So protective over someone you can't have. And it burns you doesn't it? To know I have more of a chance with her than you." He shoke his head.

"Ugh! Get out of my head Kaname!"

"Phill you have no power over me."

"I don't need to do I? I know the one thing stopping you from destroying yourself. So I'm going to make sure you never get it." without a glance he turned away from me, starting to walk away. I was tempted to smile and give him a wave but I think I have done enough already. Of course now I need to be more careful how I make my moves, because phill will be watching me and he won't give up easily.

Kim's POV:

I'm not stupid. I know what a vampire is. A long time ago my family was attacked by one. Both my parents were killed but I was lucky. I had been away for the weekend and came back to find I was an orphan and that I would be moving to a new school know as Cross Academy. Where I would live. I've been here a few years now, I made friends really easily and even developed my first crush. It's silly really. One of the night class student's. Shiki. I'm not the only girl who has fallen for him. It's just his eyes are so dreamy. I could gaze into them forever. Ugh what am I thinking? He would never pay attention to me.

Lissy's POV:

"If it helps Kim, I don't think your stupid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean well all have our imperfections and um this is yours."

"Thanks."

"No I mean like it's just well weird."

"Not really, in this case your the weird one!"

"Hey!" I threw a book at her. Not to hurt her, but at least make her jump. Besides it was only a thin book.

"OK Kim your not mad, but fancying one of the night class students?"

"You've got to admit he is fit."

"Ewww no way, I mean no offense but just no."

"Told you your the weird one!"

"How am I weird?"

"Your like the only girl in this school without a crush!"

"Well good. At least I'm individual."

"Yeah fine whatever."

"So, I can't wait for the trip! Can you?"

"What? a load of boring pictures?"

"No way! I think it's fascinating."

"Yeah well you would." we left class and made our way to the bus pick up area. Loads of other day class student's were already there. Some buzzing with excitement and others not. We boarded our bus and grabbed two seats next to each other. Beth was behind us with some other girl and Phill was opposite from us. I love school trips.


	15. Chapter 15

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 15 :

Lissy's POV:

"Check out all of these cool pictures I took at the gallery."

"Um Lissy...you weren't allowed to take pictures."

"Oh really? Well no one noticed." Kim laughed at me. I told her I would be back later, that I was going outside to do some drawings of my own. I reached the grounds and approached the fountain. My favorite spot. The sound of the water is quite calming and relaxes me when I sit there. I laid my things on the edge, noticing a crack on the fountain. I haven't seen that before, must be the weather causing it to erode. Speaking of the weather, the wind has picked up quite a lot since I got out here. All the trees are swaying towards me. Strange. Without realizing, I giggled.

"What do you find so funny Lissy?" I jumped, almost about to scream. I wish Kaname would stop sneaking up on me like this. I'm starting to get jumpy. "Oh nothing. Just the wind."

"The wind?"

"Yeah, It's funny how when I step outside the trees sway toward me."

"Maybe you are like a magnet."he said chuckling.

"Hmm, maybe. So did you want something or is this just a social call."

"Funny. Every time we meet you seem to have more of an attitude toward me. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe my true evil is starting to show just like you said." his smile turned to a frown and he began to glare at me. I must have offended him, that or he just realized how much I hate talking to him.

"Maybe so."

"You know Kaname, what puzzles me is that you are in the night class yet you are always out in the day. Unlike your fellow classmates."

"I like to make sure you are OK." um stalker much? Ugh my vision has gone all weird and I feel light headed all of a sudden. Lissy? Are you ok? Yes Kaname, I'm fine. No, no i'm not. I need to go and lie down. Forgetting my things, I stumbled in the direction of my dorm. I couldn't focus on anything, not even a hand in front of my face. But then my vision cleared. Oh my God! My hands! I stared at my hands, there was a green coloured energy swirling round my writs. Around my palms, all the way to my finger tips. I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me. Instantly I heard Kaname's footsteps behind me. "Lissy?" I turned to face him. "Kaname...leave me alone!" The energy shot from my hands, crashing into Kaname's chest. Forcing him backwards into a tree. I gasped. The energy had disappeared but what had I done? I panicked, running away from the scene.

Kaname's POV:

AHHH! My back and chest are surging with pain. I could see that I smashed up the tree a lot. I'm still sat here. Still in shock. I didn't even see her flee. I was to busy dealing with the pain. I have no Idea what that was but... "Pst, Kaname."I looked around, but no one was there. So where was the voice coming from?

"Kaname!" I turned to find Phill crouched right in front of me. He wasn't there a second ago. How did he do that?

"Why are you lying around, under a tree, in daylight Kaname?"

"Lissy, she did it."

"Did what? Do you seriously think I would believe Lissy smashed up this tree?"

"No, I smashed the tree."

"I knew it! So what? Did she reject you...again?"

"No! Well kind of, she threw me into this tree."

"Even Lissy isn't that strong."

"Somethings going on." I pushed him away and slowly rose to my feet.

Kim's POV:

"Oh I just got comfortable, and I forgot to pick up my book." I hate it when this happens. Well I'm not getting out of bed for a book. I looked towards Lissy. She looks asleep. I'll just hope she is. I stared at the book. Slowly it began to rise and hover. I reached out my hand and it floated towards me. I caught it with ease. Checking Lissy again. Well she hasn't moved so I'm hoping she didn't see that. After all , explaining to her I have the power of telekinesis, would not be easy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Right so this is just to let you know what certain words mean ok? **

**SH= super human **

**UH= unknown super human **

**NOVA= a very powerful SH who has the ability to kill purebloods and can be very. deadly. **

**Enjoy! :))))**

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 16

Kaname's POV:

"I'm sorry Kaname but what are you suggesting?" The chairman was standing behind his desk. Tapping the wood. I think he is still trying to make sense of what I just told him. About Lissy. What she did to me.  
"I'm suggesting she is an SH."  
"That's outrageous-"  
"Well it's not like she would be the only one."  
"What?"  
"Don't lie to me chairman. I can sense, I know there are other SH cases in the day class." He sighed. Taking a file from his desk draw and held it out to me.  
"I hoped you wouldn't pick up on it. But I guess you should know the full extent of the situation. This is all the information on the students, we are aware of, who are SH class."  
"Many?"  
"No, a handful at the most. Easy to handle. To control." I skimmed through the file. Briefly taking notes of names. One caught my eye.  
"Chairman. May I take these back to my dorm and read them in detail."  
"Of course Kaname, but no one else must see them."  
"I understand.""And I'm sorry but as far as we know, Lissy is human."  
"I think that's were you are wrong."  
"I believe you Kaname but I need proof. I will still class her as human. I guess, if you want, you could mark her as UH."  
"OK. Oh and another thing, where it hit me in the chest, the pain is still there, and still quite strong."  
"It shouldn't be. You should have healed. Even a SH can't do that much damage."  
"Unless she isn't a SH." He looked at me in confusion.  
"Don't look at me like that. I can tell you know."  
"I'm telling you Kaname, it's not possible. They are to rare. More rare than purebloods."  
"Doesn't mean they do not exist."  
"The last know record of one was in the early 15th century."  
"She might be an unknown one. Dormant. Waking up."  
"I doubt that."  
"Well we shall see won't we? I mean if I don't heal soon, we have to at least consider it."  
"What? That Lissy is a NOVA?"  
"Yes." He sighed again. He left me with instructions to watch her closely. To tell him if another 'incident' occurs. I need to find out more about it. Like what is the full extent of her power, if she has it. With the files in my hand, I returned to my study. Opening it. Flicking back through the names of the SH cases. To find the one that caught my eye earlier. Phillip Smith. Phill.

Lissy's POV:

I sat bolt upright. My eyes wide open. My hair in a mess, almost an afro. I was sweating loads and the duvet was dangling from my bed onto the floor. I'd had another nightmare. I was running, running from...something. I can never remember what. As I'm running, a green light surrounds me, exploding and shooting out from me. Then I burn up, slowly bursting into flames. Before waking up screaming. I'm getting less sleep each night. I got out of bed and head to the bathroom. The door is locked so I guess Kim is in their. I really fancy a hot chocolate. I grab a torch and leave the room, closing the door behind me. I need to find some kind off staffroom because it will be easier to access and I'll have less chance of being found. It's so dark though, I'm not sure I'll ever find one. Wait. I can see a light not that far from me. I can use it to work out where I'm heading.

Beth's POV:

"How did this happen?" I asked while giggling and blushing.  
"Awww your so cute when you blush."  
"Shut up!" He leaned in and Kissed me again. Longer this time. Deeper. Our tongues moving together. He clasped my arms and I pressed my hands against his firm chest through his uniform. After a few minutes, we broke apart.  
"We can't tell any one OK?"  
"OK"  
"I'll see you soon my sweet flower." He blew me a kiss. As he walked off into the moonlight. "Goodnight." I said under my breath as I walked away to.


	17. Chapter 17

VK Fan Fiction

**Hey guys so i'm sorry I have not updated in a while but I've been busy with another fan fic I'm working on and have not had time to post anything. Plus I've been watching Kaze no stigma recently and that kept me busy for a while so yeah enjoy this! P.S I'm not sure but I think this sequel is not as good as my first story because less people have favorite it and viewed it so please tell me what you think :)**

Chapter 17

Shiki's POV:

None of us have seen Aido in hours. Ruka's been running around frantically for Kaname. Most of the Night class did offer to help find Aido but majority aren't. Me and Rima are just sat reading under the staircase. We're not going to follow Kaname around like we're his personal slaves.  
"Rima?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Maybe he's with the day class."  
"I doubt it."  
"Well it's dark out so maybe he snuck off to meet up with some girls?"  
"I suppose."  
"I'm going to find out."  
"What so now your helping Kaname?"  
"NO! I'm helping Aido."  
"Ugh fine but I'm not helping you chase him down."  
"Fine." I chucked my book at her and left the dorm. I think I will search the grounds first as it's unlikely he's inside. That's to risky. I keep walking, forgetting to look where i'm going. That's when I bumped into her.  
"Oh Senri I'm sorry."  
"It's OK."  
"What are you doing out here so late at night? Are you meeting Aido? If so, where are you meeting him?" she looked at me very puzzled at all these questions.  
"What? No. I'm not meeting Aido. I don't even like him."  
"Oh that's a shame."  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Looking for Aido. So why are you out here?"  
"Uh...I...I needed to find my friend Lissy." Lissy? That's Kaname's new favorite.  
"Why where is she?"  
"I don't know. She left her room. I figured she'd be out here."  
"Maybe she's with Aido?"  
"No chance, I mean she's not exactly fond of him."  
"What's your name?"  
"Kimberly. Well Kim."  
"Well Kim, shall we see if we can find them."

Lissy's POV:

The room the light had lit was the library. Wait. I'm certain there's a kitchen not far from here. If I can just work out- CRASH! I shot round. What was that? A large cylinder had fallen over behind me.  
"I'm sorry Lissy, I didn't mean to scare you." I turned to face...

**Hey again! Sorry it's such a short chapter this time but I really wanted to get another chapter up and I promise the next one will be longer. So I want your opinion, who does Lissy turn to face? Who's there? And * SPOILERS * depending on the feedback I get and ideas depends on whether or not Lissy has a very light lemon moment/ first kiss?**

**see ya soon :)))))**


	18. Chapter 18

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 18

Lissy's POV:

"Kaname? What are you doing here so late at night?"  
"I could ask you the same, Lissy."  
"I-I'm Looking for a kitchen. I'm thirsty. What about you?"  
"I'm here in search of a book on the history of vampires...for class."  
"Oh right."  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to knock over those things."  
"You didn't scare me Kaname."  
"Hmm." He smiled at me. Still showing a look of worry. I turned away from him, walking down one of the aisles of the library. Brushing my fingers over the books as I walked past. Kaname took to the other side of the aisle. I can see him through the gaps int the shelves, since he is taller than me. I keep looking forward. Kaname kept his eyes on me. He paused. I guess he found the book he was after. I watched him remove the book from the shelf and blow away the dust. Opening it he started reading. I take this opportunity to get out of his sight. Slowly I sink down to the floor. Making sure he couldn't see me. Personally I don't want to be watched by Kaname.  
"Why are you hiding from me Lissy?" I'm scared that if I stay near him for too long, I might hurt him again. And as much as I enjoyed taking Kaname down, I don't particularly want to do it again. Besides, he must know where I am.

Kaname's POV:

I know he's there. Watching me. Seeing what I will do. Shall I push him to his limits or not? Looking up, I realize Lissy has disappeared.  
"Why are you hiding from me Lissy?" Nothing. Why is she doing this to me? Using my vampire speed, I got close to her, so I was kneeling in front of her. "Huh? Kaname?"  
"you didn't answer my question."  
"Oh sorry." I smiled at her.  
"It's OK, you don't need to worry. Lissy." I pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly.  
"You never need to worry. I'll protect you from all the monsters." I empathized on the word monsters. Knowing he would hear it. Making sure he knew I intended it for him. Still hugging Lissy, I lifted her head so I could see her beautiful green eyes.  
"Kana...me?"  
"Shh, it's OK." I lifted her chin, so her face was level with mine. I could feel the anger pouring out of him. So I took it one step further. I pressed my lips gently against Lissy's. Shock initially filled her eyes. However after a few seconds, she slowly closed her eyes. Returning the kiss.

**Next Day**

Phill's POV:

I can't belie it! How could he? How could he kiss Lissy like that?! Ugh if only I hadn't noticed her wandering around. If only I hadn't used my power to follow her. Then I wouldn't have seen it. But he knew I was watching. That's why Kaname did it. To prove a point. I'm going to kill him!

I slipped Lissy a note during class saying:

_Lissy, Please meet me after class in the outskirts or the grounds by the lake, Phill_.

She read it, before turning to me and nodding. I need to know. Why she let him kiss her like that.

**After class**

Lissy's POV:

I'm here, like Phill asked. I don't know what he wants me out here for. It must be important. He was leaning against a tree. He walked over so he was a few meters from me, but still directly opposite.  
"What do you want phill?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"What about?"  
"About you and Kaname."  
"What about me and Kaname?"  
"Why? Why did you kiss him?"  
"I didn't kiss him..."  
"Don't lie to me Lissy! I saw you!"  
"Wait, were you following me?"  
"That doesn't matter."  
"So you were."  
"That's not important."  
"I think stalking girls is important.  
"Look it really doesn't matter! Please just tell me why you kissed that idiot!"  
"Who do you think you are calling people idiots?!"  
"Are you defending Kaname?"  
"NO!"  
"You were!"  
"Phill stop this now. You don't want me to get annoyed."  
"Was that a threat?"  
"Possibly."  
"You can't threaten me!"  
"Well you can't threaten Kaname!"I could feel the anger burning inside me. I knew it was going to happen again.  
"Phill stop this. Please."  
"Not until you tell me what happened."  
"NO! I won't! that's it." I had no control. I felt the energy stirring inside me. Peering cautiously at my hands, I once again saw the green energy swirling around my hands. It looked darker this time.  
"Phill, I'm so sorry." Automatically my hands extended out in front of me, the energy building at my palms. More energy had formed at my ankles. Slowly rising, causing a tornado to surround me. Whisking leaves and bits of tree up into the air and forcing them round me, as the wind started roaring. My vision had gone funny, phill had become a blur of colour. Before I could try and stop it, the energy from around my palms had shot out from me, shooting off towards phill in a constant flow.  
"NO!" The torpedo was still spinning around me. My sight had recovered suddenly. My arms still extended out in front of me, the energy pouring out still, in a constant flow. I focused my sight on him. That's when I saw it.  
"Oh My God."

**Heya lovely amazing followers of this story! So another cliffhanger! But was has happened? What does Lissy see? All to be revealed in the next chapter! Please favorite and follower and review please! I don't mind critics, it all helps with my stories! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 19

Kim's POV: **(Flash Back)**

"What's your name?"  
"Kimberly. Well Kim."  
"Well Kim, shall we see if we can find them?" For about a second he showed what I classed as a smile. For a while we walked around the grounds, searching for Aido and Lissy. Shiki was in front with me close behind. Soon we stopped, and sat down under some trees to take a short break.

"So why has Aido disappeared?"  
"No one knows, but he's been acting strange lately." I nodded at him to show I understood.  
"Does Lissy often run off?"  
"Yes, all the time. She is constantly missing lessons."  
"She's the girl with the scar on her face right?"  
"Yep, right down her left eye." We sat in silence for a few minutes after that. I know he isn't the most talkative of people but he seems to be trying to make an effort to talk to me.  
"I'll be back in a minute. Kim."  
"OK. Wait where are you going?"  
"I think I heard something over there." He said as he gestured towards some bushes.  
I started to get quite bored after he left. Some branches were scattered around me, so I thought I'd amuse myself for a bit. Using my powers of telekinesis, I raised one of the branches into the air, moving it, spinning it round in the air. I did the same with lots of others until around 10 branches were dancing in the air. Twirling around each other. And me. I kept one of my hands where it was and used the other to direct some leaves to join the dancing branches. The leaves glided between the branches. Then a gasp came from behind me. Oh no. Shiki. The branches and leaves crashed to the floor. Scrambling to my feet I turned and said;  
"Senri...I...it's not..."Wait. That's not Shiki...  
"Wha-? H-How did you do that?"  
"Huh? Aido?! Where did..."  
"Never mind that! How could you do that?" I looked around. Trying to see if Senri was coming back. Where did Aido even come from? He wasn't here a minute ago. Or was he? Who knows how long he's been stood there.  
"Um..."  
"What's going on Kim- oh Aido. There you are."  
"Shiki do you know this girl?" Shiki looked at me blankly before turning back to Aido.  
"Well..."

**(End of Flash Back)**

Now Aido knows of my secret and my power. Great. I don't know if he's told Shiki or not but he did keep quiet about it then. I opened my eyes. I'm still laying on my bed. Ugh it's really bright outside. Unusually bright. I get up and look through my window. Whoa. What's that green light? Looks like it's coming from the edge of the grounds...What is going on?

Kaname's POV:

Impressive. Even from a distance, her power seems to have grown. I called for the headmaster as I knocked on hi office door.  
"Yes Kaname, what is it?"  
"Your proof. Headmaster Cross."  
"Eh?" He followed me outside. I lead him into the trees so we couldn't be seen by her.  
"I told you headmaster."  
"Impossible. How could she- wait. Is that...another student?"  
"Huh?" Looking closer I realized who it was.  
"It's Phil." hmm I wonder what's going on?  
"Kaname, we don't know the extent of her power. He could be injured, she could kill him."  
"She won't, look closer."  
"But even for an SH he couldn't be blocking that."  
"Maybe he isn't just an SH."  
"What are you saying Kaname?"  
"Perhaps Lissy isn't the only dormant Nova."

**ooh cliffhanger yes! sorry i haven't been up dating recently but i've had writers block and been busy since i'm on holiday and ugh it's just you know so i'm sorry for that but i will try and update more often :) P.S Sorry this chapter isn't very long either but the next one will definatley be longer so please review, favourite and follow my story and please be patient with me because well yeah hehe :) :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

VK Fan Fiction

**Hiya! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story as often as I could! I've been so busy with school work and reading manga and anime that I got caught up, then I got writers block and well it's here now hehe! And I'm sorry Funkymonkey321 that you had to wait so long! Anyway I give you chapter 20! :)**

Chapter 20:

Lissy's POV:

"NO!"  
The torpedo was still spinning around me. My sight had recovered suddenly. My arms still extended out in front of me, the energy pouring out still, in a constant flow. I focused my sight on him. That's when I saw it.  
"Oh My God."

"I can't believe it! How are you doing that?" I shouted.  
Unlike Kaname, who had taken a full blast from me, Phill was still stood where he was. Arms crossed in front of his face. A barrier, almost like a semi-dome, covered the entire front of his body. He had created a shield? Forcing my energy to bounce off it and shoot everywhere. The green light flashing like lightning around us. The wind roaring so loud, at the same time though, it sounded like it was trying to help.  
Tears started streaming from my eyes, my face felt like it was on fire. My body still felt like it was powering up, like the energy is only just beginning to start up properly. I'm not even sure how much more Phill can resist...Without thinking, I shouted to him.  
"Phill! Um...Are you...uh OK?"  
Nothing. Either he's...ugh...ignoring me, or he's focusing so much on not being hurt that he can't speak.  
'Behind you...'  
What? What's that?  
'He's behind you...' It spoke again. A voice, whispering to me. But where from? And who?  
'Look...go on...'  
"No I can't!" I screwed my eyes shut, screaming, my voice raw with pain. Every time I move, it surges pain through me.  
'Look...'  
"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I whip my head round in frustration. The voice was right. Someone's behind me, just off into the trees. Kaname. He's such a stalker! Ugh I'm burning with pain, scared half to death, about to possibly kill someone...and all he does is watch? No! I move one of my arms round, aiming at him. Raised it up and let the power pour from me, towards him. Then turned back to Phill. I heard an explosion in the distance and the sound of several trees falling down. I'm so Angry I could kill him right here right now! Wait, what am I saying? That's not me, I swear! Ahhh! Whats happening...

Phill's POV:

I have no idea what's going on. All I know is that if I move my arms, I'll probably die. I can't even see Lissy anymore, She's drowning in green. How is she even doing this? She's not like me, she has no powers. Probably got them off that idiot Kaname after she kissed him...huh, that's a lot, even for him.  
"Phill! Um...Are you...uh OK?"  
What the-? Why is Lissy talking to me like this? Seriously, she started this, Kissing that bastard of a vampire. Why do I even care? I should drop this force field right now and let her take me down. Phill looked closer at the grey/silver light that he was generating. Come to think of it, my force field should have gone out by now. I can only ever have it up for a few minutes.  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

Third person POV:

Lissy and Phill were still going strong with there battle. Neither were going to give up. With green lightning and energy pouring from Lissy like a fountain, and a shield being emitted by Phill.  
Meanwhile Kaname had got up from where he had been blasted to the floor. The headmaster was curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and fourth.  
"Headmaster..."  
"It's alright Kaname, I'm fine."  
Trees had been pulled from there roots, and had fallen around them, the grass was blackened and burnt.  
"We should go-"  
"But Kaname, what about those two..."  
"Don't worry. They are both new too all this power consuming them. They'll be burning inside. So they will stop any minute."  
The headmaster looked at the pureblood with worry, but trusted him and what he said. So after standing back a bit. They both continued to watch the battle.

Lissy's POV:

I can't take this much longer, I... I feel so much p-pain, I will finish this. Now.  
"Lets end this!"  
Lissy brought her hands close to her body, clenching her fists. One stayed by her side, as the other was raised above her head.  
"Take this!"  
She slammed her fist to the ground from the air, bending to a crouching position. The whole ground started to light up around her, forming a circle of light. Suddenly, huge cracks formed in the ground at her fist. They shot towards Phill at incredible speed. Phill's shield cracked and broke into pieces before disappearing. The force flung Phill back into the air, slamming him hard, back into the ground. Lissy had collapsed. Her skin was dark red, and looked severely burned. The green was fading away. The cracks in the floor retreated back to her, until they had completely gone, along with the circle of light and all traces of the energy. Phil dragged himself onto his feet, slowly making his way to Lissy. He went to touch her, but her skin burnt his instantly. He retrieved his hand.  
"How could you do all this?" Phill knelt down.  
"Lissy, you are always the strongest, but the most hurt. You are always in so much pain. But I can fix that. Simply so you can be happy, and free. I hope one day you'll forgive me. Forgive me for killing Kaname Kuran."  
He got to his feet one more, and staggered back to the school. Leaving Lissy laying on the grass.


	21. Chapter 21

VK Fan Fiction

Chapter 21

Lissy's POV:

I woke up all of a sudden. I hadn't had a nightmare, but I thought I felt some kind of presence near me. Wait why am I in the school medical room? I really need to stop waking up in random places like this. I swear I spend more time passing out then I do awake.

"Lissy, Lissy! Are you alright? Are you awake?"  
"Wha-? Oh hey Beth. Where have you been?"  
"I had some family issues, so I was allowed to return home for a few weeks. Have I missed much?"

Well Kaname and Phil have definatley improved on their stalking and anger issues...

"Um nah not really..."  
"Oh OK."  
"So have you spoke to Kim yet?"  
"No I got back late last night and once I woke up I came to see you straight away."

Stalker much. I mumbled under my breath. "Well I think Kim is losing it a bit."  
"Why? She keeps going on about how she has actually met and talked to Senri."  
"That can't be good..."  
"Yeah..."

I need to get to class, I feel fine. I've forgotten most of what has happened anyway but I need to talk to Phil and Kaname. Perhaps even together...Although I really doubt they will meet together peacefully. I'm going to sort this out. I want things to back to how they were before. When the only conversation I would have with Phil was an argument and Kaname would simply watch me. I swear I never wanted this.

_But you kissed the boy..._

Shut up! I didn't want to! He caught me off guard. I would retaliate but I felt completely frozen at the time. I don't even love him! I want both him and Phil to know that before it gets out of control. Why did thing have to change between all of us? Even if I hated fighting with Phil, it was better than this. And so what? Kaname followed me? I don't care because that is all it was.

'I hope you will forgive me...'

Stupid flashbacks.

Beth's POV:

I'm glad to be back at the academy. I feel like I've been gone so long! Hehe I've missed Aido so much! But I feel like I've missed out on loads of stuff. Everything is so screwed up!

"Yo! Earth to Beth!"  
"Hmm? Oh sorry on."  
"Yeah so as I was saying..."

I wonder where Phil is? I haven't spoken to him in a while now. I wonder how he's doing?

"Oh and there is that new girl Phoebe."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know really. She joined a week or so ago. I can't really remember."  
"OK."  
"She's basically another fan girl."  
"Great..."  
"Yeah but here's the thing, she doesn't fan girl over the Night class."  
"Seriously? So who?"  
"Erm...Phil."  
"Really? Like are you not joking?"  
"No, It's so obvious it's painful."  
"That's weird."  
"I know."  
"Does Phil...like her?"  
"No, we all know who he likes."  
"Yeah...hehe."  
"You'll see what I mean in our next class."  
"Can't wait."

Kim's POV:

"Is that her?" Beth pointed out the girl with glasses.  
"Yes!"  
"Wow, you weren't joking."

The new girl Phoebe was sat behind Phil. She was staring at him, head rested on her hands. She had wrote 'I 3 Phil' all over her arms and books. Looking enviously at any girl he talked to. Phoebe had short brownish hair, and massive pink glasses that made her eyes look way to big for her chubby face. Her nose was thin and pointy, covered with freckles. Her arms and legs were to big for the rest of her and they stuck out completely.

"She is so sad."  
"I know. Oh look, there's Lissy!"

Kim lept up in the air waving her hands around like a crazy child. Lissy took a hint and came striding over.

"Hey guys! I just broke free!"  
"What?"  
"Um the medical room?"  
"Ohh." Kim and Beth both said in unison.  
"You seen the new girl yet Lissy?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
"You look kinda annoyed."  
"Well she shouldn't look at Phil like that."  
"Oooh someones getting protective."  
"Shut up you guys!"  
"Your not denying it!"  
"I will actually kill you two someday."

Lissy's POV:

Maybe I can convince Phil to like that girl? He might leave me alone... I can deal with Kaname later. But I should relax for a while. I haven't been sleeping much and I've been so frustrated with Phil and Kaname. Everything is so messed up!

**Hey sorry guyz! It has been a while and I think this is a bit longer than usual so I hope you don't mind the wait! I tried to make this chapter more relaxed and of course I needed to bring Beth back into the story! Hehe plz review and favourite! Bye! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Vk Fan Fiction

**Wow! I only updated yesterday and already I have another chapter up?! sorry it's just i'm kinda bored and I thought of this chapter and then I typed it up and well it's here now! so I thought you would like to know I am going on holiday for a week on Monday so there will be no updates of any of my stories but i will be busy writing hehe ;) **

Chapter 22 

Lissy's POV:

It's been a week or so now, I haven't spoken to Phil and Kaname seems to have dissapeared from me. But I'm kinda glad of that I guess. I have managed to get some sleep but nothing much has changed. I have to keep leaving the classroom if I get frustrated because I don't want to break down and the destroy everything around me. I'm so lost and so confused, I have no idea what's going on. So the headmaster decided to give me some days off to try and calm down a bit because he is starting to get worried about my condition. I don't even see why he fusses over me. Now I'm just walking around the grounds trying to think about what to do. I know I have to stop this madness between me and Phil and also Kaname. But I don't know what to say to them. Oh I've ended up by the lake. I guess i will just perch here for a while and go back to my room when it gets dark. That should give me a few hours.  
"I must admit, I did not expect to find you here. Lissy."

I turned round to find Kaname leaning against a tree on my right, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oh um hi K-Kaname."  
"What are you doing out here so late?"  
"Late? It's not late. It's still bright and classes are still going on."  
"So why are you not in them?"  
"I, I have been excused for a few days, but you don't need to know that anyway."

Kaname's face turned into his lonely sort of face but he still looked serious.

"I simply wanted to know if everything is ok..."

I jumped to my feet.

"WHAT? You are such a stalker! What is wrong with you Kaname?! Your not my friken bodyguard! leave me alone I don't need you at all!"  
"If I were you, I would mind what you say. After all, you can't quite control yourself."  
"Control myself!? Quit judging me already!"  
"Lissy, I did not come here for a fight."  
"AHHH your so idiotic!"  
"Please, don't raise your voice like that, I don't want to get you hurt."  
"Don't threaten me!"  
"I didn't. However i'm not lying to you."

I raised my fists up at him and started to basically throw a hissy fit.

"KANAME!"  
"I did warn you."  
"Huh?"

Suddenly my vision clouded and went all weird. My knees weaken and my hands unclenched themselves from fists. My feet collapsed and I fell backwards. Kaname reached me stupidly fast and caught me in his arms.

"Will you never trust me?" He smiled at me.  
"Wha-?"  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but your frustration isn't exactly your strong point right now."  
"B-But I never...How do you even know that?!"

I began kicking my legs and waving my arms around. That was not a good idea. My eyes clouded again and I became even weaker in his arms.

"What I know is none of your concern."  
"But it's about me!"  
"Shhhh don't say anything you need to calm down."  
"I'm not a child..."  
"I know."

He held me closer to him, tears where escaping from my eyes. He gently rubbed them away.  
"Why...Why are you doing this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you here? Why are you holding me? Why are you always near me? Why on that day did you invite me to that party for Aido? Send me the flowers? Why?"  
"Because I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"That's it?"  
"No. Tell me this Lissy. Why are you never at the changeover of classes? Why aren't you there to scream my name?"  
"Hey I asked you questions first!"  
"You are something of interest to me. Something I need to protect. And that is all I am going to tell you. Now. It's only fair you answer me."  
"Hmph, fine. I don't scream your name like any of the other girls beacuase i'm not fooled by any spell you may cast upon me. You are nothing special and I don't see why I should respect someone equal to myself."  
"It pains me to hear you say that. But still leaves the question of why you are trebling in my arms."

I wriggled free from his grip and got to my feet and I stood over him. Rubbing my eyes dry. Then placing my hands on my hips.  
"I'm not trembling! I'm fine!"

Kaname sighed and got to his feet.

"Of course you are."  
"Kaname!"

Great now what. Oh my god!

"Phil?! What the hell? you choose now to talk to me!"

Phil caught up to us and he stood in a protective form but also ready to attack opposite Kaname, with me in the middle.

"Phil, so nice to see you."  
"Don't talk to me like that! What were you two doing?"  
"Phil, Seriously you can be so sick minded!"  
"I was not thinking like that Lissy."  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am still here."  
"Ugh Kaname you bastard."  
"Stop it!"  
"Lissy stay back!"  
"Don't tell me what to do Phil! And you can stop smirking Kaname."

Phil's hands began to light up with his power.

"Do you dare challenge me?"  
"Guys quit it!"

I extended my arms out between them trying to separate them. It was kinda working...

"Stop fighting right now!"  
"Lissy, I can do this you know."  
"I never said you couldn't! But not right now!"  
"I would listen to her Phil."  
"Shut up Kaname."  
"Quit it!"

My power began circling round my hands.

"Stop it before I crush you!"

A Blast came from Kaname, a attack aimed for Phil but I stopped it.

"I honestly don't care why you guys are fighting or what you have against me but please stop!" Tears spouted from my eyes again.  
"Lissy..."  
"No Phil I'm not listening! Besides your little stalker friend is probably watching right now and we can't just have a massive battle right here!"  
"Stalker friend?"  
"Oh go away."  
"Fine Phil, I will this time."

Kaname turned and left us standing awkwardly. Phil was trying to shoot energy at him but I just kept deflecting them and making them fire back at him or into the air.  
"Your so pathetic sometimes Phil." I sat down to face the lake, and ignored his attempts to calm me down. Eventually he gave up and headed back towards the Academy.

"So when where you going to tell us that this was going on?" I heard Kim say off in the distance.


	23. AN

**A/N : Authors Note**

**Hey guys I'm sorry I have not updated this story in a while now, but I am trying. I am a bit busy at the moment and I now have a new project to work on for a friend so I will try and update soon, please except my apology. **

***Sneak Peak at next chapter* **

"Do you expect me to talk? Because I won't!" I said stubbonly to my two best friends, as they practically dragged me back to mine an Beth's dorm.  
" No we don't expect you to. So we will force you." Kim said.  
"F-Force me?"  
"Well...More like gentle persuasion..." Beth insisted.

As we reached the door to mine and Beth's dorm, they pushed me in and sat me down. I crossed my arms and squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to talk.

"Not talking, are we?" Kim said. I ignored her.  
"Well say no to this!" Beth said. I sighed. I need to open my eyes to see what it is I guess. But what my eyes met was not something I wanted to see.  
"Where on Earth did you get that?!"  
"Don't you mean them?"

Ugh, why do I have such...um, annoying friends?


End file.
